


June

by mxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dan Howell, Bisexual Phil Lester, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Committed Relationship, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Drabble, Depressed Dan Howell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hotels, Hurt, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Pride, Protective Phil, Sad, Sad Dan Howell, Sad with a Happy Ending, Touring, Twitter, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxy/pseuds/mxy
Summary: Pride month prompts Dan to have regrets about staying in the closet.(Rated T because there's one cuss word)





	June

The time for celebration. The time for showing one’s pride.

But for the unlucky individuals trapped in the intangible closet, the month is a constant reminder of the hardship they face.

“I’m sorry,” Dan murmured head leaning against their shared hotel window as he witnessed the numerous UK citizens dressed in a sea of colors walking toward the festivities. 

This month was always difficult for the pair.

Difficult for Dan.

“Let’s go out,” Phil suggested, eager as ever to cheer up his boyfriend, “We can go to a pub.”

“It’s my fault,” the chocolate-eyed man said, ignoring him.

The raven-haired, monochrome man strode over to the window pane and situated his hands around the other boys torso, pressing a kiss into his shoulders.

The curtain was closed, of course. It had closed at the sound of Phil’s first step toward Dan. 

“It’s not your fault,” Phil promised, his words muffled by the back of Dan’s oversized, ebony sweatshirt. 

His boyfriend looked lost in his thoughts. And as Phil’s meager attempts to restore Dan’s confidence and excitement failed Phil withdrew to sit on the edge of their king-sized bed.

Dan was lost.

Not just in his mind, but in the reality which was his life.

He wanted everything.

Or maybe just freedom.

He wanted liberation from his self-imposed restrictions that forced him to live the life he loved and led only when in complete privacy. 

Dan was exhausted. 

Not because of the tour, or his career. Or even sleep issues—he had none.

Because hiding was consistently a battle. 

“It is my fault. I’m the reason we can’t be out there. Don’t tell me it’s not my fault, because it fucking is,” he cried, tears accumulating in his eyes threatening to spill over.

They did.

Phil immediately reconvened his previous position, holding onto Dan as if his life depended on it, smoothing out Dan’s curls and gripping the brown-haired boy with the strength of a thousand soldiers but with the gentleness and comfort of a kind mother. 

Dan shook his head, and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

“I’m done.”

“With what, Bear?”

“I’m done hiding.”

The next morning Dan sent a Tweet that would change the boys lives forever.

He broke the internet that morning.

 

 

**Daniel Howell** @danielhowell 4m

happy pride month everybody, thinking of all my fellow LGBTQ members. by the way I’m going to take a break from social media for several days. my boyfriend aka @AmazingPhil and I will post soon. #lovewins 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month everyone! More pride stuff coming your way!  
> Thanks to my beta MCUsic_to_my_ears!


End file.
